The present invention relates to a clothing clip apparatus and a method for using same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a clothing clip apparatus and a method for using same which may secure a garment in a position to allow a woman to nurse a child.
In general, while breast feeding a child, a woman may need to move her clothing to permit access for her child to her breast(s). She may have to hold her shirt or blouse away from her breast(s). A woman typically uses one of her hands to hold the shirt away from her breast. However, doing so may prevent the woman from securely holding and/or positioning the child for feeding. In some cases, a woman may contort her neck to use her head to retain her shirt in the necessary position which may make breast feeding uncomfortable. A woman may also attempt to hold her garment away from her child by using her teeth and/or mouth to hold the garment. Also, a woman may need assistance from another person in preparing for and/or performing the breast feeding and/or when a woman uses a breast pump.
Another common problem may occur when the top garment of the nursing woman may tend to fall back down, at least partially covering the breast that the child is attempting to access for feeding. The garment may thus interfere with access to the breast for the nursing child. This obstruction and/or interference may be annoying to the baby and/or the woman. The interference may render the child unable to properly feed in such an instance. The child may become frustrated to the point of not feeding properly and/or not feeding at all.
To combat the tendency of the top to slide down and/or obstruct the breast, the woman may have to manually hold her top and/or repeatedly re-position her top when the top may slide down. Moreover, the nursing woman may have to remove her top entirely. Such solutions are inconvenient, time-consuming and/or annoying for the woman and/or child.
A need, therefore, exists for a device and/or a method which may be used to quickly and/or conveniently hold a garment above the breast(s) of a woman during the nursing process of a child. Also, a need exists for a device and/or method which may be used to hold a garment above the breast(s) when a woman uses a breast pump. Further, a need exists for a device and/or a method which frees both hands of a woman during breast feeding so that she may more securely hold the child in the proper position for greater comfort and/or security for the woman and/or the nursing child.